Quicksilver Tours
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro shows a group of 8th graders around Bayville High. This is one tour they will never forget.


**An angry mob of parents has destroyed the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. **

**Quicksilver Tours**

A group of eighth graders fidgeted in the office. They were there to tour the high school they would be going at next year. In his wisdom Principal Kelly decided to try to get the next group of kids off to a good start. "Good Morning Future Students of Bayville High!" He smiled. "I am Mr. Kelly, Principal of this school. Now before we get on the tour I'd like to tell you all a little bit about Bayville."

"Mr. Kelly!" One of the secretaries came up to him and whispered in his ear. Kelly went pale.

"Again?" He groaned. "How many times is the chemistry lab going to make stink bombs this year? Uh students your tour guide should be here any minute. I gotta go check on something." He went off. 

Almost as soon as he disappeared, Pietro appeared. "Hi there! I'm Pietro Maximoff! The most popular guy in school! I'm here to give you kids the tour of Bayville!" 

"You?" The secretary asked. "I thought one of the seniors was going to do it?"

"Nope, I am. So let's go shall we?" Pietro herded them out. "Some things you should know: One, stay with the group. The school is not responsible if you are lost or eaten. Two. Don't eat the cafeteria food. It's loaded with cyanide."

"How come you have white hair?" One boy asked.

"It is not white, it's silver," Pietro scoffed. "And three, don't question me!" A mild tremor shook the building.

"What was that?" A frightened girl squealed. 

"Don't worry," Pietro told the group. "Nothing to worry about. Just an earthquake. Happens all the time at Bayville." 

"Earthquakes?" One kid yelped. "That's impossible. Bayville isn't on a fault line!" 

"Fine kid you just imagined the earthquake," Pietro said. "Okay over there is the teacher's lounge where they drink scotch and take naps. There is the girls' bathroom. Here's a bunch of boring rooms where nothing interesting happens." 

Suddenly the largest kid the students had ever seemed loomed into view. "Wow he's big!" One small kid said with wide eyes.

"Kids this is Fred," Pietro explained. "He will probably still be here when you come to this school. He is the one who will be taking your lunch money away from you."

"But if you act now and pay $19.95," Fred said. "You will get a free 'non-bully' pass for two, that's right two full semesters! Don't worry about paying me now. I'll find all of you at the beginning of next year." He gave an evil grin and demonic laugh. 

"Okay moving on now," Pietro herded the frightened students around the corner. "Don't worry about Fred kids, he only goes after kids for money. It's the jocks you have to watch for. They attack freshman for sport. Now we get to see the exploding vending machines." He nodded to a blonde girl. She nodded back and then the vending machines exploded scattering money and sodas everywhere. "Who wants free soda?"

Many students thought that was cool and grabbed the soda. "Okay now we're walking, we're walking," Pietro whipped out a megaphone from somewhere. "We are going down the hallway. Over to your right is the gym. It was burned down at the beginning of the semester and it was recently destroyed by demons from another dimension." He pointed to the caution tape. "The gym gets destroyed an average of once every two months so you can expect a lot of study halls." 

"Okay this over here is another boring classroom," Pietro continued. "And over there is one of Bayville's finest security guards who keep this school safe."

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" The guard ran out of the boy's bathroom screaming. "I QUIT! THIS JOB'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR ME!" 

"And over there is the boy's bathroom where every now and then a blue demon appears," Pietro said nonchalantly. He opened the door a little. "Notice the foul brimstone stench the creature leaves in its wake." 

"EWWW!" Several girls moaned at the smell. 

"And over here kids is a typical freshman," Pietro pointed at Todd walking down the hallway. "Take a good look at him kids. This is your future."

Some kids were already starting to cry. "You didn't have to put it like that yo!" Todd snapped.

"Sorry but no sense sugarcoating the truth," Pietro said. "We're walking some more. Past more boring classrooms where you will be tortured for hours. Forced to learn stupid stuff that you will have no use for the rest of your lives. The information isn't even on the tests you need to pass to get into college. There is the guidance office, but take it from me kids; these people have no clue. Just sit there and smile and don't listen to a word they say. That's my advice."

They turned another corner and went into a classroom. "And here students is the chemistry lab where Mr.McCoy turned into a horrible blue beast!" Pietro told the class. 

"Maximoff I'm sure the students don't want to hear about that!" Kelly told him.

"It was a dark spooky night," Pietro ignored him. "McCoy was in the chemistry lab working on experiments. Then he made the potion that turned him into a raving, horrible blue beast!"

"Don't listen to him students!" Kelly shouted. "What are you doing showing these kids around anyway? What happened to the senior who was supposed to do it?"

"He got tied up," Pietro said casually. "Kids you are looking at a real hero. Did you know that Mr. Kelly was nearly eaten by the monster? Tell us how it felt to have the monster's breath on your back waiting to eat you up?"

"That did not happen!" Kelly screamed.

"Look you can still see the claw marks!" Pietro pointed to the walls.

"No you can't we had them sanded out!" Kelly shouted. Too late he realized his mistake. Some kids were crying. Others were clearly to terrified to speak. "Oh great," Kelly put his head in his hands. "I'm gonna get phone calls. I just know it." 


End file.
